bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Kenji Hiroshi)
. }} | birthday = December 20th | age = Not Stated | gender = Male | height = 133 cm (4'4") (Formerly) 171 cm (5'7") (Current) | weight = 28 kg (62 lbs) (Formerly) 55 kg (121 lbs.) (Current) | eyes = Turquoise | hair = White | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = White Hair | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Royal Guard | occupation = Captain of the 10th Division | previous occupation = Member of the Royal Guard | team = 10th Division | previous team = Royal Guard | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Jiro Kazuki Ryōta Hachirō | base of operations = Seireitei | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Grandmother | education = | status = Active | shikai = Hyōrinmaru | bankai = Daiguren Hyōrinmaru }} :Frozen passion. - Tōshirō Hitsugaya (日番谷 冬獅郎, Hitsugaya Tōshirō) is a former Captain of the Royal Guard, former affiliate of the Ryū Order, and current Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 following the defection of Meian Shiba to the Ryū Order. His lieutenant is currently unknown. He once served alongside Jiro Kazuki and Ryōta Hachirō and can often be seen working alongside 14th Division Captain Shūsuke Amagai. Appearance Tōshirō Hitsugaya is short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human world. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash holds his zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards and has the appearance of a child. In the Human world, he wears a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and gray pants. He also wore the uniform of . A year and a half after Aizen's defeat, shortly after regains his Shinigami powers, Tōshirō appears sporting a hairstyle similar to the style he favored before he became a shinigami, accompanied with a long scarf. He even appeared to be slightly taller. Following his promotion into the Royal Guard prior to Part II, coupled with the passing of time since that event, Tōshirō has grown into a young man with a noticeably taller physique which still sports his rather lean physical build. His hair, while styled to fit his traditional style is now much longer at the back which rests just between his shoulder blades. Prior to the promotion his then Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, noted him to have grown into a fine young man. Following the beginning of Part III however Tōshirō has had yet another growth spurt over the sixteen years following Averian's death. He is now quite tall, retains his serious demeanor, whilst retaining his lean physique. Ironically many say that he's now too tall. He now sports dark navy-blue hakama with no shitagi or kosode, his only upper garment being his white Captain's haori. He has also taken to wearing white fingerless gloves with a light blue lining. Personality Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his former free-spirited lieutenant, . Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. Tōshirō is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Shinigami into 's school and whenever he converses with Captain-Commander Madoka Mizuki. Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child, a further contrast to his appearance. This is shown more in the omake chapters of Bleach, such as the short comics in VJump and the sand castle contest chapter released along with Chapter 238. He is also mistaken for a kid in several of the omake chapters, much to his annoyance. During the ending credits of the , he is in the human world and dressed in a young boy's school uniform, and Hinamori has to pull him out of hiding. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general. It is also known that Tōshirō's favorite foods are watermelon and amanattō. He does not like dried persimmons, a difference between him and his former lieutenant. Back in his childhood in West Rukongai, he was so skilled with spinning tops that he became the local undefeated champion. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he didn't really grow in height until many years after the fact. Nor has he stopped the practice now that he has grown though this boils down mostly to old habits dying hard. Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies, as people such as Ryōta Hachirō and even the current Captain-Commander delight in annoying him. Despite these jokes, or perhaps because of them, Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies, but has never overreacted because of them. The only thing he can't tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title so he gets angry when not addressed as such. Coincidentally, though, he does not address any other officer with their title, only their last names. The only people that actually call him by his given name are Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Hinamori, who is the only person allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya-kun" and both she and Ukitake occasionally use "Shirō-chan" (シロちゃん) — a nickname meaning "Whitey" (Snowy in the English manga) in reference to his hair — in both cases without any repercussion. In addition, Karin and her friends call him by his first name and they are never given any rebukes for it. In the sketches, comically gives Hitsugaya candy and other food because "Jū'shirō'" and "Tō'shirō'" sound similar and because they both have white hair, making them both "Shirō-chan." During his duel with , Ichimaru remarks that Hitsugaya is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries. One of the key traits of Hitsugaya's personality is his devotion to his duty. Despite his friendship with the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenji Hiroshi, Hitsugaya proved that he was more than ready to put aside these feelings if it was in the best interest of the Soul Society and the Gotei 13. Ever since he left the Royal Guard and returned to his prior post as Captain, he has devoted himself fully to the Gotei 13. He is also one of the current Captains who has fully gotten behind Madoka Mizuki as Captain-Commander, citing that he followed Yamamoto, and that he now followed her. History : For the full list of Tōshirō's plot and history, see on the Bleach Wiki. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III Impostor arc *Betrayal!? Quincy Emergence arc *Quincy Invasion Saga Part V Powers and Abilities Child Genius: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Hitsugaya is his brains and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy the Soul Society has had since , as shown from him entering the Shinigami Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Shinigami to ever reach the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya has shown to be equally impressive. He was even the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Shinigami in history, states that because of his genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him - a prediction which has since been proven true. : Tōshirō's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō as it is an elemental representative of Ice. His is said to be very large and "cold". Even before he became a Shinigami, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, not unlike Ichigo, and caused people around him to freeze, namely his grandmother who lived with him at the time. This cold spiritual power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest Shinigami to ever achieve their Bankai. He even had visions of Hyōrinmaru's spirit before he attained it or entered the Shinigami academy. He is able to hide his presence well, on several occasions he manages to surprise Hinamori and Matsumoto with his sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about "sneaking up" upon them. With the passage of time following his appointment as a member of the Royal Guard, Tōshirō has since proven Shunsui's prediction correct; as he is now regarded as even stronger than Shunsui himself. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponent. His skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that he is the youngest Shinigami captain, he is thereby one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead he relies on Hyōrinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. *'Senmaioroshi' (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): a technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed that can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Nanbāsurī: Kamikaze' (ナンバースリー：神風, "Number Three: Divine Wind"): a technique where the user strikes many times in quick, rapid succession; striking with enough force to create wind swirls upon their blades edge. When the strikes land, the wind swirls accelerate and lacerate the targets. Enhanced Durability: Despite his young and lean appearance, Tōshirō has shown himself to be a resilient fighter. He survived the attacks of Shawlong Kūfang while at 20 percent of his actual strength and survived injuries inflicted by Aizen. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Despite his age, Hitsugaya has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. As a Captain, he is a great battle strategist. He is given missions from General Yamamoto to lead teams into the human world many times to deal with large threats. For example, Hitsugaya led the team sent by Soul Society which reinforced Ichigo's group against the Arrancar. In battle, he has shown great instincts against incoming danger as shown from his reaction to Harribel's initial attack after releasing. Shunpo Expert: Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Kidō Expert: Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. For example, during his battle with Hyōrinmaru, he used a level 63 binding spell without the incantation. Hakuda Combatant: Hitsugaya was able to knock out a grief-fueled Hinamori in a single blow while in mid-air. However, he is seen more using his Zanpakutō so his expertise in this field remains to be seen. Zanpakutō Hyōrinmaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the and s see (氷輪丸, "Ice Ring") When sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long, making it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead he carries it on his back by his green sash over his right shoulder. Hitsugaya is one of four people that carry a Zanpakutō on their back, the others being , , and . Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use its abilities. Hitsugaya's control over Hyōrinmaru's power has been shown great enough to use any of its Bankai attacks (with less control) with only his Shikai. *' :' Hyōrinmaru's release command is "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" (霜天に坐せ, sōten ni zase; Viz "Reign over the Frosted Heavens"). In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. :Shikai Special Ability: Hyōrinmaru allows Hitsugaya to control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. :*'Tensō Jūrin' (天相従臨, Subjugation Of The Heavens): One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. However, Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether or not he could control it and keep it from killing everyone in the vicinity. His control in recent years has increased, however, though by what level remains unknown. :*'Hishōryū' (飛翔竜, Soaring Dragon): Hitsugaya can transform water into ice and then pierce his Zanpakutō upwards which fires an overwhelming ice dragon several times larger than the normal dragon. Hitsugaya can even create and fire a large number of these dragons to utterly destroy his enemy. *' :' Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, "Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring"; Viz "Great Roaring Coldly Shining Moon"): causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These petals melt away petal by petal as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will fade when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. During his fight with , these petals were noticeably absent; however, during his fight with , they were present once more and they also appeared once again with his fight with Aizen. :Bankai Special Ability: Hyōrinmaru's Bankai has several additional techniques. :*'Bankai Regeneration:' During his battle with , Hitsugaya's Bankai was damaged. However, it regenerated, and Hitsugaya stated that as long as there is water in the air his Bankai can be revived indefinitely. :*'Zanhyō Ningyō' (残氷人形, "Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll"): Upon activating his Bankai, Tōshirō is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. He stated that he can usually only trick an opponent once with it, so he usually saves it for towards the end of a battle. :*'Shield of Ice Wings:' Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere protecting him from any attacks. When he does this the wings prove durable enough to withstand a from the likes of Kenjiro Hiroshi without being shattered. :*'Ryūsenka' (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyōrinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya can then proceed to shatter the ice and his opponent with it. :*'Sennen Hyōrō' (千年氷牢, Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Hitsugaya infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. ::*'Sennen Hyōrō Yarinage' (千年氷牢槍投げ, Thousand Years' Ice Prison Javelin): Hitsugaya creates only a single ice pillar which floats behind him. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), this single pillar moves toward the enemy, stabbing through and then crushing them. Not as powerful as Sennen Hyōrō, though Hitsugaya infers that it takes much less time to perform, therefore he does not need the crucial distraction Sennen Hyōrō requires to use Sennen Hyōrō Yarinage. :*'Hyōten Hyakkasō' (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is an extension of Hyōrinmaru's Tensō Jūrin power. However, because Hitsugaya dislikes using Tensō Jūrin while his Bankai is active, he rarely uses it. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over. :*'Guncho Tsurara' (群鳥氷柱, Icicle Flock): Hitsugaya can transform water into ice and then swing his Zanpakutō in an arc which fires an array of ice daggers at his target. ::*'Junzen' (純然, Sheer): a technique which further sharpens the ice daggers fired by Guncho Tsurara, giving them the ability to cut through even fortified Hierro easily. ::*'Tōshū' (凍傷, Frostbite): a technique which causes the ice daggers fired by Guncho Tsurara to become exceptionally cold, inflicting extreme and sudden frostbite. :*'Hyōryū Senbi' (氷竜旋尾, Ice Dragon Swirling Tail): With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. ::*'Zekku Kyūtō' (絶空急騰, Void Sever Soar): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyouryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. ::*'Zekku Kōka' (絶空降下, Void Sheer Descent): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyouryū Senbi technique and send it down through the air. ::*'Zekku Kufū' (絶空工夫, Void Sheer Twist): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyouryū Senbi technique and send it through the air in specific directions, such as left and right, or diagonally. Quotes *"There we go again, old men and their stupid arguments. What a pain." *(To ) "If you make Hinamori shed even one drop of blood... I'll kill you." *(To ) "Hinamori! How many times do I have to tell you? It's not "Hitsugaya-kun". It's "Captain Hitsugaya"." *(To ) "You're being too lenient with an opponent you've only hit once. Haven't you ever heard of following through?" *(To ) "I didn't think the speed and range of your attacks would suddenly jump up so much after you released. Good thing I took precautions, though I didn't want to use that deception so early on since I can only use it once. Do not misjudge a Shinigami's power." *(To Tier Harribel) "As a thank you for your lecture, I'll teach you something. The time you implement your greatest technique is the time of greatest crisis. This too is an inviolable law of battle." *(To ) "Swinging your blade out of a sense of duty is what a captain does. Swinging your blade out of hate is nothing more than base violence. Captains don't refer to that as fighting." *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "You're exactly right, Aizen. My blade is full of hate. I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to violently hack you to pieces." *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "I don't care if this fight costs me my position as a captain if it means being able to kill you." Notable Relationships Gotei 13 Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto: Tōshiro and Rangiku share a very deep bond. Aside from his grandmother and Momo, Rangiku is his oldest friend. She served as his Lieutenant during his initial stint as Captain of the 10th Division and while she annoyed him near constantly with her childish antics, it was clear the two shared a remarkable bond. However the passage of time has saw the two grow apart which is something Tōshirō regrets. Captain-Commander Madoka Mizuki: Tōshiro, like he was towards Yamamoto, has the utmost loyalty towards Madoka as his superior and while he may disagree with some of her decisions, carries them out ere regardless. Though he tends to think of her in much the same way as he did his former Lieutenant, , as he finds some of her habits somewhat childish. Captain Shūsuke Amagai: Amagai bears no ill-will towards Tōshirō, but Tōshirō still harbors doubts regarding Amagai's actions. This stems from the Kasumiōji Conspiracy when Amagai was still Captain of the 3rd Division. Captain-Commander Mizuki has however placed them together quite frequently which lends both a reasonable working relationship, and a remarkable battlefield presence in the form of a powerful tag-team. He and Amagai demonstrated considerable tag-team tactics against both Kenjiro Hiroshi and Van Satonaka, enough to surprise the latter with how quickly they could switch during battle. Behind the Scenes Full credit for the majority of the information on this article goes to the editors of the Bleach Wiki, for they wrote, thus deserve the praise for its content. Of course, Tite Kubo deserves the most for coming up with Tōshirō Hitsugaya's character in the first place. Trivia *He was voted the most popular character in Bleach in the January 26, 2008 Shōnen Jump (in previous ones he placed 6th and 2nd). *His Zanpakutō Hyōrinmaru won the most popular , while his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, came 16th. *In the Bleach best bout poll Hitsugaya's fight with Ichimaru came in fifth place. *Hitsugaya wrote a hugely popular serial titled Beautiful Crystal for the in which he featured items such as carvings and chairs sculpted from ice. However, the column is currently in hiatus but is scheduled to resume in due course. *The published a Photo Collection showcasing Hitsugaya called Winter Lion which was sold out and is now being reprinted. *Tōshirō's theme song, as chosen by , is "Girl's Not Grey" by A.F.I. Announced by Tite Kubo at the 2011 Bankai festival in Harujuku. Navigation